


For Our Friends

by PattRose



Series: For Our Friends [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair find a family in need and come to the rescue.
Series: For Our Friends [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Drabble Day - due 17 Dec - wrapping paper (optionally wrapping) prompt





	For Our Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a three part series.

  


For Our Friends

  


When Blair arrived home that night, he saw piles of toys on the kitchen table. _What in the world is going on?_

Jim came walking out of the bathroom, smiling. “Hey, Chief. You’re just in time to help me. Guess who I ran into today?”

“Someone with a lot of kids?” Blair guessed. 

Jim smiled and said, “You know how we go to Saccony’s for dinner? Well, I saw Mrs. Saccony with four children today and she looked terrible. I walked up to her and asked if she was all right. She explained quietly that her son and daughter-in-law were killed in an accident two months ago. Either the children went to the Saccony’s or to foster homes. She looked so tired and worn down. I asked if there was anything I could do to help and she asked if she gave me money could I buy some things for the children for Christmas. I told her to make a list with their names while I took the kids next door for a hot fudge sundae. So I took all four and we went to the drug store for sundaes. They loved it. The oldest is 8 and the youngest is 4. This has to be so hard for them. She finally came over and gave me the list and took the kids and left. Now, I have some things to ask you, Blair.”

“They’re in their late 50’s aren’t they? Wow, that would be a hard call to make. But I’m glad they decided to keep them. Wait a minute, they live in a one bedroom apartment. Where are the kids staying?” Blair asked. 

“They sleep in the living room. And Mr. Saccony has been running the business alone because she can’t find anyone that can watch four children at one time. She said, Mr. Saccony is exhausted. She didn’t know what to do.”

“So what were you going to ask me, Jim?”

“I have money set aside in savings from the service days and I wanted to buy them a four bedroom house. One that needs work. You and I could fix it up in our spare time. We could ask for donations for used furniture at the station and ask around to see if there could be anyone at the University that could help them with babysitting. What do you think?”

“You have enough in savings to buy a house?” Blair asked. 

“My Grandparent’s also left me a lot of money. So yeah, I have plenty of money. But I need help in figuring this out.”

“Well, there is no way we can find a house and buy it before Christmas. So how about a rent-to-own house. Then we could have that done in the next 12 days or so. Would that work, Jim?”

“See, I didn’t even know they had rent-to-own houses available. If we could get it done before Christmas we can put a tree up and all these presents and go from there.”

“Jim, I think people would help with donations at the station so that you don’t have to do it alone. You’re talking about a lot of money.”

“I know. But I have the money, so we just need help with furniture and things like that. I have the kid’s ages and names and we can get presents from the gang too. I figured we could have Joel dress up as Santa Claus. Do we have wrapping paper hidden somewhere, Blair?”

Blair got up and pulled the closet door in the hallway open and wrapping paper fell out. “You start wrapping and I’ll start finding them a new home.”

“Sounds like an unfair exchange, but I’ll take it. You have the hard job. I have an easy one. I’m going to get all these wrapped and tagged and we can put them under our tree for now.”

Blair left the dining room and went into his bedroom and began the search on the internet for a four bedroom rent-to-own home. He was on the phone for the longest time with a nice gentlemen who was willing to deal with them and Blair made an appointment for the next day to see the house. He came bouncing out of his bedroom and said, “Found a perfect five bedroom home. We see it tomorrow. He sent me pictures over the internet. Want to see?”

“Yes, I want to see.”

Blair showed him the pictures and Jim was impressed. Jim saw the price and said, “I think I can swing that.”

“About that, Jim. I think you should pay half and let the Saccony’s do the rest. They are proud people and won’t take it for free. But if they think they’re paying for it themselves, they’ll feel better about it.”

“You’re right, Blair. How about I pay 2/3 and they pay 1/3? Maybe we could sneak the money to the man and he could tell them he only wants the other portion as the entire price.”

“He said he would. He also said there was some furniture in the house from the family that didn’t pay for it. So he’s donating all that to the Saccony’s. Isn’t that nice. Four bedrooms have beds, and the Saccony’s have a bed, so bedrooms are done.”

“Do you think we can get this done by Christmas Eve?” Jim asked. 

“We can with all our friends help." 

TBC on Christmas Eve


End file.
